Accepting the Truth
by AvarantKuntar
Summary: Summary: What would happen if the Dauntless caught the Interceptor as it left Tortuga in Curse of the Black Pearl? Begins while Will is talking to Jack aboard the Dauntless about his father.JackLiz WillOC Liz shows up in chapter 4 Now up for adoption.
1. Tortuga

My first Pirates fan fiction. Please enjoy the story 'Accepting the Truth'

Summary: What would happen if Will accepted that his father was a pirate? Or if the Dauntless caught the Interceptor as it left Tortuga in Curse of the Black Pearl? Begins while Will is talking to Jack aboard the Dauntless about his father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did there would be twenty of them at least.

1:**Tortuga**

"_When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will had said._

"_Is that so?" Jack had replied uninterested._

"_My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."_

"_I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."_

"_Bootstrap?"_

"_Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."_

"_It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."_

"_He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."_

"_My father was not a pirate." Will said as he pulled his sword from its sheath._

"_Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."_

"_You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."_

"_Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack spun the wheel and hit Will with the sail of the ship. Jack walked over to him and said, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these? What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack swung him back and he dropped to the ground. Jack offered him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" _

_Will took the sword and said, "Tortuga?"_

"_Tortuga," Jack said back with a smile on his face._

"Whelp!" a voice yelled.

Will shook his head and looked in front of him. Jack stood there looking at him like he was going to kill him painfully. "What is it, Jack?"

"I told you to keep a sharp eye and you're blanking out on us." Jack said. "Come on it's time for us to return to the Interceptor for a good nights sleep and tomorrow we set out for the Isle De Muerta."

"Aye Captain." Will said. They walked out of the bar to return to the Interceptor to go to sleep. When they arrived they found something they had not hoped for. Quite the opposite actually. On the Interceptor was the Royal Navy led running around by Lieutenant Gillette.

"Bugger. They've found us. William, we will return to the bar and think of a new plan. If we are found there split up and meet me at the port and commandeer the Dauntless to make our escape."

"Right. Let's go to the bar and prepare." Will said. They began running to the bar that they spoke to Gibbs in. They sat at the same table as before and began discussing what to do about the Royal Navy on the Interceptor. "We could try what we did before. Commandeer the Dauntless and then take the Interceptor." Will suggested.

"Won't work this time. Too many of us when we get the crew." Jack said.

Will thought about it a little more then he got the answer. "Don't switch." He said to Jack.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"We commandeer the Dauntless and don't take the Interceptor." he said clearing up his plan to Jack.

"We take the less guarded ship. We can't take the more guarded with so few. So we probably take the Dauntless and be on our way." Jack said finalizing the plan.

They grabbed their mugs, hit them together, and drank as much as their mouths would allow. They slammed their mugs down on the table and laughed. "Will, do you trust me to help you?" Jack asked. Will nodded to him. "Then I should inform you that Barbossa's crew and him are all cursed and you are the only one that can cure them." Jack stopped to let Will soak in what he said. And of course take another drink of rum. Will looked up ready to hear what else he had to say. "William, I was once Captain Jack Sparrow, East India Trading Company transporter, Captain of the Wicked Wench, underling of Cutler Becket. The Wicked Wench eventually was sunk and I had it risen from the depths and renamed it. It became the Black Pearl." Jack explained.

"_You _were the captain of the Black Pearl?" Will asked surprised.

"Yes. I was in me cabin one day and me first mate came and said that I should share with him the location of the treasure. I gave him the bearings and he left me cabin. I was resting when the Pearl suddenly stopped. I ran out of the cabin and saw the crew surrounding me. They grabbed me and dragged me to the plank. I walked over the edge and swam to the island that we were in front of. I was marooned. I waded out into the shallows and waited for three days and three nights , On the fourth a variety of sea creatures gathered around me and I roped me a couple of sea turtles bound them together and made a raft." Jack said.

"You roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked. Jack nodded with a smirk on his face. "What did you use for rope?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly said, "Get down." Will stayed seated and looked at him confused. Jack grabbed his arm and pulled down. He covered Will's mouth and pointed to the bar.

Will looked at the bar and would have cursed if Jack hadn't covered his mouth. At the bar stood a man in a blue coat, with a black tricorne, a white wig, a white vest with gold trim on it, white naval pants, and black shoes. They crawled in the direction of the door until a high heel shoe got in Jack's face. He looked up and saw an angry woman's face. When he stood up he got a better look at her face and said, "Jade, what a pleasure it is to-" SLAP! Jack had been turned to the point where he was looking Will in the eye. "That one I deserved for sure." He turned back to see her standing with her hand in a fist. All Jack had time to say was, "Bugger" before he fell to the ground from the woman's punch and had his stomach stomped on as she walked away.

Will looked to where Norrington was to see that he was speaking to the bartender. He helped Jack stand and they ran to the door as fast as they could. Will looked back once again to see that Norrington saw them and began the chase. They ran to where they found Gibbs before and hid behind the pigs that made him stink.

"Will," Jack said as he turned to look him in the eye. "Take this map, my compass, and this pistol. I will get his attention and run in the direction we came from. You go the other way and go to this house. There you will find Gibbs and probably our crew. If I don't meet you there by dawn go to the dock and take a ship. When you get to the island I circled on the other side of the island to find Elizabeth. Cut your hand over the chest then shoot Barbossa with this pistol. There is one shot and no additional powder. Do not shoot him first for he won't die. Then take the Pearl and lead her to freedom. Savvy?" Jack looked at Will when Will nodded Jack stood up and ran to the street. "Oi! Norry! Over here!" he yelled.

Norrington turned to see Jack standing there. He began running in his direction. Jack turned around to run when he saw a large mob of women standing behind him. "Bugger," Jack said. "William, get up and run boy!" Jack began to run toward Norrington. He charged and hit Norrington square in the chest knocking him to the ground. Jack ran by say behind him, "Sorry mate! Needed a distraction!" Will was right behind him running in the direction of the house Jack told him about.

They saw a fork coming up in front of them. "Jack," Will yelled pulling the map, compass, and pistol from his belt. He threw them to him and he ran to the left while Jack ran right. "Meet up at the dock at dawn!" Will said as loud as he could without being heard by those behind them. Jack nodded just before they left each other's sight.

Jack kept running as far as he could before looking back. He saw Norrington chasing him still. Jack saw an intersection and was about to go right when he saw Will running toward him. Jack ran left instead and ended up next to will. "It seems that we have met up again, Mr. Turner." Jack said with a smirk.

"It would seem so, Captain Sparrow." Will replied. They looked back to see that now Norrington was not chasing them anymore but was actually running from the women.

Norrington caught up to them and stopped speeding up next to Jack. He looked right to see him and said, "Why is it that you are running, Sparrow?"

"First, it's _Captain _Sparrow. Second, you are trying to make me face the noose. Third and most important, if you don't kill me the women behind us would." Jack said while still running.

"I say that we call a temporary truce." Will suggested. Jack and Norrington looked at each other then at the women behind them and then at Will and nodded in agreement. Will looked back to see that they were gaining distance from the women. He turned back to the direction he was running and ran into someone without seeing them. They fell to the ground with Will landing on top. He rose to his feet and wiped himself off. "I am so sorry," he said reaching with his hand to the person he hit. When his hand was grabbed he pulled up and the person came with him. When the person was standing, Will looked at them to see that it was a woman. She had long, dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a face that could be said to be a goddess'.

Will was stunned until a voice yelled, "William, stop staring at the girl and run!" Will looked back to se the women closing in and then looked forward to see Jack looking back at them signaling them to follow. Will began to run but the woman stayed staring at where Will had been. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. "Those women are out for blood and they may kill you if you stand in their way." Will explained. He let go of her wrist and she followed behind him closely.

They ran around the corner and saw Jack in front of a house and Norrington gone. Will ran to the house and Jack said, "You two go inside. I will run around some more and throw them off." He turned to leave when he stopped suddenly, "Take theses." he said handing the compass, map, and pistol to Will. "If I am not back by dawn go to Isle de Muerta and save Miss Swann." He turned again and ran. Will and the girl ran into the house and closed the door just as the women turned the corner.

Will and the women entered into the house to see Norrington sitting in a chair trying to catch his breath. "I never want to run like that again. Those women were too fast and persistent." Norrington said between breaths.

"Aye, I cannot believe that Jack angered all of them. There were at least a hundred of them." Will replied.

"Aye, the captain can do that. From what I know Captain Jack Sparrow has slept with one hundred forty-nine women in Tortuga alone." Gibbs said coming out of the kitchen with four mugs of rum. He put them on the table and looked at Will who was still standing next to the woman. Gibbs looked from him to the woman. His eyes widened in surprise. He walked over to the woman and asked, "Karin?"

She had been looking at the ground and looked up when she heard her name. "Father?" Karin asked looking at Gibbs. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She started laughing and ran into Gibbs' arms in a hug. They just held each other for a couple of minutes.

"I thought that I would never see you again. When you and your mother moved to Spain I thought that you would never come back." Gibbs said. He pulled her away to look at her carefully. "You are very lucky that you inherited your mother's looks." he said. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

She looked down sadly. "Mother passed away last year father. So when she died, I became a pirate and came to Tortuga to find you." Karin said. Will listened to her story and had a slight flashback, '_When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.' _ The stories sounded so similar.

"Those women were hard to lose, but I did it." a voice said from the door way followed by the door slamming. Everyone looked to see Jack standing in the doorway. "I would have been back sooner but half way around the town I dropped me hat and had to go back to grab it." Jack said walking to the table. He grabbed a mug and took a drink. "Gibbs, I need more rum." he said sitting down. Jack looked around the room at all of the people. "We have Commodore Norry, William Turner, Gibbs, and…. You, I don't know who you are. Who are you?" Jack asked looking at Karin.

"Karin Gibbs, Captain." she said to Jack. Gibbs walked in and put five bottles of rum on the table in front of Jack. Jack looked at Gibbs then at Karin confused. "He is my father, Captain." she said.

"Oh, that is much less disturbing than what I originally thought." Jack said uncorking a bottle of rum. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," Jack sang as he took a swig. "Now on to the negotiations. Commodore, we would like to assist you in rescuing Miss Swann. However, your soldiers have seemed to have taken over the Interceptor and I require a ship to lead you to the Isla de Muerta. Can you provide me with one?" Jack asked Norrington.

"Yes, I shall provide you with the Interceptor as it is faster and weaker. If you so much as attempt to escape it will go down faster than you can say, 'hands to braces'. Understood?" he asked.

"Aye, you are understood." Jack said. He looked at Will, who was staring across the table at something. Jack looked to se that he has staring at Karin and she was staring back. "Karin," Jack said. She broke out of her trance to look at Jack. "Do you want children?" he asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it but someday maybe. Why do you ask?" she asked confused.

"If you want children you should stare at someone else, luv." Jack said. He covered his mouth so that Will couldn't see and whispered one word pointing with his other hand at Will, "Eunuch". Norrington and Gibbs burst out laughing and Karin looked at Will in shock.

Will started thinking about the conversation that led to the whispered word. He then realized what the word was. He looked at Jack angrily and Jack looked back acting innocent. "Jack! I am not a eunuch!" he yelled at him.

"Aye and I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied laughing.

"Technically Sparrow, you are not a captain. I have yet to truly relinquish the Interceptor to you. Thus, you are _not _CaptainJack Sparrow, you are merely Jack Sparrow." Norrington pointed out.

"Bugger," Jack said angrily taking another bottle of rum. Gibbs was smiling because his daughter was back. He looked at the table and saw that the last bottle of rum was in Jack's hand. He ran to get more and heard Jack ask, "So, Karin, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to visit my father, Jack," she pointed out.

"Well, too bad it has to be so short considering that he won't be here after dawn tomorrow." Jack said finishing his rum. Gibbs returned with at least twenty more bottles of rum and put them on the table. Jack took one and looked at Karin who looked at him confused. "We set out at dawn tomorrow to find the Black Pearl and save Miss Elizabeth Swann. The beauty that was saved by Jack Sparrow." He uncorked the bottle of rum and drank. "Here is to Elizabeth Swann, hoping that Barbossa ain't done anything yet." he said holding the bottle in the air everyone grabbed a bottle and drank. After drinking most of the bottle Karin fell over drunk, then Will, then Norrington, and finally Gibbs. Jack removed his empty bottle from his mouth and looked around. "Can't hold their rum." Jack said taking another bottle. He sat drinking and started singing:

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

_**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

_**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**_

_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**__  
Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**__  
_

_Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**_

_The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**___

Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
_**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**__  
_

_Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**_

_'Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrawise  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**__  
Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**_

_Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**_

_There was chest on chest of Spanish gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of stuff untold,  
And they lay there that took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**__  
Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**__  
_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**_

_We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
__**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
**___

A flimsy girl on a bunker cot  
With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish rot  
Oh was she wench or was she jade  
Or was she just a shuddering maid?  
She dared the knife and she took the blade  
_**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!**_

Having sang a song and finishing the last bottle of rum in the house he fell asleep in a rum induced coma.

end chapter one

poor Karin. Came to see her father and he's leaving in the morning. Now I think that I may have Jack end up with Elizabeth and Will with Karin. If you are absolutely against it send me a good reason not to. However all reviews are welcome. Please review.


	2. Setting Sail

Well now. I am honored to have received two reviews in the first twelve hours of posting the first chapter.

Last chapter ended with Jack falling unconscious in the home of Joshamee Gibbs. Norrington, Will, Gibbs, and Gibbs' daughter, Karin, all passed out before him.

2: Setting Sail

Jack blinked his eyes to find himself on the floor of Gibbs' house. He sat up to see that it was almost dawn and everyone else was up. "Good morning my friends." Jack said standing. He reached up to the top of his head to see that his hat was missing. He looked to the left then to the right but didn't find it. "Has anyone seen my hat?" he asked.

"I have not seen it Sparrow." Norrington said to him bitterly.

"I have a first name you know. And a title for that matter." he said still looking around.

"Jack, you should get ready to leave for the dock." Will said coming into the room from the bathroom. "Gibbs, have you ever washed that room?" he asked.

"I'm not usually home so I don't clean," Gibbs said.

"The rest of the house is clean except for Jack's empty rum bottles." Will said looking around. It was true. The couch was spotless, the kitchen was clean, and the bed was fine. The bathroom was all that wasn't clean.

"I don't make messes in rooms that I don't usually use," Gibbs explained.

"That's all well and good but we had best be off now." Norrington said standing from his chair. He put his hat on his head and walked to the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

He walked out and stood in the street to see that most people were not leaving their homes but rather entering. He shook his head looking down at the street to see even the rats were swerving because even they got drunk. Norrington silently prayed that Jack, Will, and Gibbs would speed it up.

Inside Jack was still searching for his hat. As he looked he knew something was missing besides his hat. He took one more look before he gave up. "So Gibbs, how many people did you find to join the crew?" Jack asked sadly.

"Only eight, Captain." he replied looking at him. "Those were the only ones on this rock as crazy as you that would accept a ship as payment for their services."

"Good. It's time to go mates." Jack said. They all nodded and left the house. When they got out they saw Norrington with his sword out trying to hold off drunken pirates. Jack walked up to him and said, "Come on mate, let's go."

Norrington nodded and they left. As Jack, Will, and Gibbs walked off Norrington stopped. He turned to the pirates and with one swift motion pulled out his sword, slashed, and sheathed his sword. He turned away and walked after Jack and the others. When they turned the corner they heard a crash of the bottles in the pirate's hands being sliced in half. Jack, Will, and Gibbs looked at him with shock on their faces. Norrington smiled at them and said, "We should be going."

"Norrington, that wasn't a commodore move that was a pirate move!" Jack said in shock. Norrington just shrugged his shoulders and just kept moving. "You know I can't help but think that something is missing besides me hat." he said looking around. He counted heads. "1...2...3...4...fi-" he said before realizing what was missing. "Where's Karin?" he asked.

Everyone looked around to see that he was right. "She's gone," Will whispered. He could see his own eyes glaze over. Why was he on the verge of crying? He just met her and it's not like he expected anything to come. 'I just wish she had said good bye to me.' he thought. Just thinking about her made the tears fall. He looked down to make sure that no one would see him cry.

They were climbing the last hill to the dock and Will had fallen to the back of the line. Jack was at the front and looked back. He saw that Will was still looking down and he was slowing down too. Jack slowed to let Norrington and Gibbs pass and waited for Will to catch up. "Listen mate," he said when Will caught up. "When we finish saving Elizabeth, you can come back here and find her."

Will looked at him and said, "I'm going back to Port Royal when we save Elizabeth. I won't return here ever. I wanted to know if she wanted me to return at all." He picked up speed and caught up with Norrington and Gibbs and made his way to the dock.

Jack ran to get to the lead again and made it to the dock first. He saw ten people standing at gunpoint from Royal Navy soldiers. "Stand down men." Norrington said. He walked to the soldiers and ordered them back to the Dauntless. They followed orders and prepared the Dauntless to sail.

"Thank you good Commodore, for saving my crew." Jack said. Norrington nodded and boarded the Interceptor. "Why did he get on my ship?" Jack asked Will. Will just shrugged. Jack walked up to the crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs said. He spread his hands to show what he should look at. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked

Jack walked down the line of pirates and looked at them. He stopped in front of a short one. "You sir. You are short and yet you want to crew me ship?" Jack asked. The short man just nodded at him strongly. "Good. What is your name?"

"Marty, sir." the short man replied.

"Welcome aboard, Marty," Jack said. He moved down the line again. When he stopped he stood before a man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You sailor." he said.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked him. He waited a couple of seconds and when he didn't answer he impatiently said, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs said to Jack. "Poor devil 'ad 'is tongue cut out." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to reveal that it was true. Jack grimaced as Gibbs continued, "Trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's figure yet how."

Jack began to walk away but backed up and said, "Mr. Cotton's… parrot, same question." The parrot replied, "Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." Jack looked back at Gibbs.

Gibbs said, "Mostly we figure that means yes."

"O' course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked looking back at Will.

"Well you've proved their mad." he replied.

They looked to he side suddenly when a female voice asked, "And what's the benefit for us?"

They walked over to the sailor who asked and stop. They look at the sailor and Jack removed their hat. Doing so revealed that it was a woman and her hair fell around her shoulders. "Anamaria," Jack said. She slapped him.

Will bent down to a semi-equal level as Jack and said, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No that one I deserved," he replied. He turned to Anamaria and asked, "Didn't you here what the benefit was from Gibbs?"

"I didn't recruit her, Captain," Gibbs said.

"Oh, well in that case." Jack said. "The payment for your services is what I owe you. That ship behind me. What say you?!" Jack finished turning to the ship his response was a chorus of 'Aye's and the screw began marching to the ship. Jack looked at them as they passed. Just before the last one got onboard he put out his arm. "William, Mr. Gibbs get on the boat. I wish to have a conversation with this one." The two walked onto the ship and turned to look at them. "Come along, luv." Jack said they walked to the end of the dock. "I'll take me hat back now, Karin," he said.

She took the hat off and handed it to Jack. He put it on and looked at her. She looked back at him with a look of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. He turned and started to walk to the Interceptor.

When she stood there he looked back and motioned for her to follow him. When they got to the railing of the ship Jack leaned against it backwards. "Mr. Cotton, take the helm! Haul in the mooring lines! Cast off!" Jack yelled to the crew. As the got underway Jack and Karin leaned on the railing. "Why did you steal my hat and try to sneak on the ship?" Jack asked.

"I thought that you wouldn't want a woman on your crew but, when you allowed Anamaria on I figured I could get on," Karin explained. "I wanted on because I wanted to spend time with my father." She was looking at the deck sadly.

Jack looked at her and said, "Your right that I would have let you on. And I understand that you want to be with your father but, is that the only reason you wanted on my crew?" He smiled at her with a look in his eye that said 'you can't lie to Captain Jack Sparrow'.

"There is another reason," Karin said blushing. Jack smiled with a look that said 'I knew it'. "I wanted to see if it was possible to make it so that Will loved me. I just thought that if I could spend time with him and he got to know me we could be together."

Jack looked at her and said, "I happen to know for a fact that Will was depressed when you weren't there to see him off today." She looked at him from the ocean to see that on the other side of him stood none other than William Turner II. "I'll give you two a little privacy and see what the good commodore is up to." Jack said before walking away.

Will looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't think that you wanted to even acknowledge me." Will said. "I thought that you considered me unfit to love you."

She looked at him with a look of shock on her face. "Why would I find _you _unfit to love_ me_? If anything _I'm_ unfit to love _you_!" she said to him. "But no matter if I am unfit, I still do. Will, I love you. I may have just met you but I still love you."

Will smiled at her so wide that you would think his head would split in half. "I love you too, Karin" he said. Their faces got closer together until their lips touched.

Jack looked at them from his place at the helm next to Gibbs. "It looks to me that you may be expecting to have a baby Gibbs someday Mr. Gibbs." Jack said looking to his old friend. Gibbs was smiling while watching his daughter and Will kiss. "Mr. Gibbs, take the wheel!" Jack said. Gibbs took hold of the wheel and Jack walked to his cabin to find James Norrington sitting at his desk looking at the maps. "What, may I inquire, are you doing on _my_ ship and in _my_ cabin?" Jack asked.

"Well Captain Sparrow, this ship is still the property of the Royal Navy," Norrington explained. He was still examining the map before him. "What is this map of exactly?" he asked looking at Jack.

Jack got close to the map and looked at it. "That, good Commodore, is a map to…. well to tell you the truth I don't really know. I bought it off a man in Tortuga a few years back and I never found out where it led. I don't even know any of these landmarks." Jack explained.

Norrington opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs burst in before he could. "Captain, there be a storm approaching!" he yelled.

end chapter 2

about 1.5 thousand word shorter than the last but I hope you like it. sorry no song this time. just thought that I would end it with the beginning of that big storm in the movie. read and review please.


	3. The Storm

Let's just get straight to it.

disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just this story and Karin Gibbs.

3: The Storm

Jack ran from the cabin as fast as his feet would carry him. They had to keep this ship up and he knew he was the only man who could do it. The storm was not the worst he had seen but he didn't know if the ship itself could take it. He pulled out is compass and looked from it to the dark sea before him. The wheel in his hand turned every so often to make sure they moved in the right direction. He looked back to make sure that the Dauntless hadn't stopped in the storm.

Will and Gibbs were pulling the ropes to keep the sails secure when Will asked, "How can we sail to an island that no one can find with a compass that doesn't work?!"

Gibbs looked at him and replied, "Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north are we?" He turned to Jack and walked to the stairs leading to the helm. "We should drop canvas, sir!" he yelled over the raging wind.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack yelled back. He continued to look forward not even blinking at the blinding lightning.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?!" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up!" Jack replied with a smirk. 'Hold on Elizabeth, I'm coming.' he thought. He thought back to when he first met her after saving her. The fact that he held a pistol to her head had been a hard thing to get over but he had to try to escape. His fled was from not only the navy but from the feelings that he experienced from only looking at her.

"Sparrow!" Jack snapped out of his dream like state at the sound of his name being yelled. He looked to the left to see that Norrington was standing next to him. "Stay focused or you may end up killing us all and Elizabeth!" he yelled to make sure Jack heard him.

"Aye mate, we will get there as fast as possible. Savvy?" Jack replied. Norrington froze looking in front of him with fear in his eyes. Jack looked at him curiously then turned to look at what he was looking at. Jack's eyes widened at what stood before him. "All hands away from the starboard side!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. All of the crew looked to the starboard side to see a giant wave coming toward the ship. Everyone ran to the port side except Jack and grabbed the railing.

The wave hit the starboard side just as Karin grabbed the rail but her hand slipped and she fell to the crushing waves of the ocean. "KARIIIIIIIIIN!!" Will and Gibbs yelled. The ship leveled out and they ran to the other side to see her being held back. "Jack! Karin fell overboard!" Will yelled to the captain.

"Crew, drop anchor! We don't need to get any further away from her!" Jack yelled to the crew. The crew followed his orders and dropped the anchors and the ship came to a stop. Will ran to the edge and took off his vest and sword. "William, tie one of the ropes to your ankle so that you can get back!" Jack suggested to him. Will did so and jumped into the ocean after the love of his life. Jack ran to the edge and looked after him. He looked to the rope and saw the end of it. When Jack looked back he saw Gibbs with the other end of the rope in his hand. They looked at each other with looks of shock. They looked back to see that Will was being dragged down before pulling the rope off of his foot.

Jack ran to another rope and tied it around his own ankle. Gibbs looked at him with a look of shock that he was doing that. "Captain, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"You already know the answer. Keep an eye on me. As soon as I get a hold on Will and Karin start reeling us in." Jack said to Gibbs. "Commodore! Take the helm to keep the ship straight! Mr. Cotton! Marty! Help pull us in when Gibbs gives the orders!" Jack ran to the edge and jumped into the water and swam. The waves struck him and pushed him back harder than he would have liked.

Gibbs watched for Jack to grab them. He heard a loud sound behind him and looked back to see that the Dauntless had pulled up next to them and extending a gangplank to join the two ships. Norrington walked over to the plank leaving the helm in the capable hands of Mr. Cotton and his parrot. Governor Swann was the first to cross the plank to the Interceptor followed by Gillette. Gibbs looked back at the ocean looking for Jack to grab the two.

After thirty minutes Jack was still trying to reach Will and Karin. Gibbs could tell that Karin had passed out and Will was close to it. "Come on Jack, you have got to get to them soon," Gibbs said softly.

Gibbs felt a presence to his left and he looked to see that Governor Swann was standing there. "Mr. Gibbs, it has been a long time," he said.

"Aye, it has. Eight years," Gibbs replied turning back to the ocean.

"What are you looking for?" Governor Swann asked looking for something interesting in the ocean.

"Jack is out there," Gibbs replied. "He jumped in after William Turner. They went to save my daughter and had they not she would already be dead." Gibbs looked to the ground and the governor patted him on the back to console him.

"What in the name of ... What is that out there?" Governor Swann asked. Gibbs looked up at the ocean to see that Jack was swimming back with Will and Karin on is back with weight of the water on his back.

"Commodore! Cotton! Jack is coming back! We've got to pull him in!" Gibbs yelled so that everyone could hear. Everyone ran to Gibbs and the governor to see that he was right.

The only three that would pull or push were Gibbs, Cotton, and Norrington and with the weight of the rope, Jack, Will, Karin, and the water they couldn't do it. "Gillette, give me some assistance!" Norrington ordered of the lieutenant. The four men push and pulled until the top of Karin's head could be seen. Norrington then reached down and pulled her onto the ship because she was unconscious. Gibbs then helped Will, who was on the edge of consciousness, up and into the boat.

Everyone left the lever. Norrington wanted to make sure they were breathing. Gibbs got blankets to keep them warm. Cotton took the helm. All of them kind and innocent acts. Gillette, however, moved to the rope and pulled out a knife holding it to the rope and getting ready to cut through with a smirk on his face.

Gillette suddenly felt immense pain as he was hurled back with two boot prints on his chest. He looked at where he was standing before to see that in his place was Captain Jack Sparrow with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Gillette pulled his sword from it's sheath and charged at him with an evil smirk on his face. Jack pulled his sword out and jumped to the side. Gillette turned with him and slashed at him.

Having made no sound Gibbs, Norrington, and Governor Swann had yet to notice the two seamen fighting. Karin was slowly waking up from her unconsciousness and Will was still trying to stop shivering. Suddenly the three heard something. 'squawk' "Captain's orders?" The three looked over at Cotton who tilted his head to the captain and Gillette. Gillette charged at Jack, who had yet to swing, again.

Norrington ran to Gillette and grabbed him by the wrists and held him still. Jack sheathed his sword and walked to the cabin. He returned a minute later with something metal in his hand that no one beside Norrington could identify. He took the metal object and closed it around Gillette's wrist. The shackled closed binding Gillette so that he could not move his arms. "Lieutenant Gillette, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow." Norrington said as he finished shackling him.

"Commodore, he's a pirate!" Gillette yelled. "He should be hung immediately!" He ran at Jack as fast as he could but was knocked over by another boot in the chest.

"Listen mate, don't mess with me. Because who am I?" Jack asked him. Gillette looked at him with confusion. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Why is it that no one ever guesses that?" Jack asked looking around. Everyone just shrugged in response. He looked down to see that Karin had woken up and was sitting up looking pale. Jack rushed to her side as she began to fall to her back. "Karin!" Jack yelled looking at her face. He felt her face to feel that it was ice cold and then he felt her forehead to feel immense heat on the back of his hand. "She has a fever, Will," he said looking up at him.

Will looked down at her with worry in his eyes. He felt an urge that he had never felt before. He looked up to feel an immense anger boiling up in his stomach. "Mr. Cotton! Get us to that island as fast as you can!" Will yelled. He wanted to kill the man who he felt had caused this. Mr. Cotton looked at him in fear and started to make the ship go as fast as it could.

They didn't get very far or anywhere at all. "You people are idiots!" Jack yelled. Though the storm was calming and didn't have strong enough wind to block out voices he yelled. He was pissed off. "Weigh anchor! Get these ships moving! I want as much wind coaxed out of these sails as possible!" he yelled loud enough for both ships crew to hear. "Mr. Gibbs, take our friend Gillette to the brig!" he yelled turning to those standing in shock behind them. He walked swiftly up to Norrington and looked him straight in the eye. "If you had anything to do with this I will kill you. Savvy?" he whispered into his ear.

"I had nothing to do with this, Jack," Norrington said to prove that he had some trust in the pirate. Jack smiled at him and nodded his head. He walked to the helm and took the wheel from Cotton. Norrington looked around to see that the Interceptor crew was doing as Jack commanded. The Dauntless crew pulled in the gangplank and awaited his orders. He walked to the rail of the Interceptor and said, "You are all to follow any orders given to you by Captain Jack Sparrow." Just to test it out he added one more word, "Savvy?" All of the men looked at him in shock as he turned to go speak with Jack.

Norrington walked over to the captain and stood next to him looking at the open water before them. "We should be there in a few days, Norrington," Jack said.

"All right then. Inform me when you require rest and I shall take the wheel," Norrington said heading to the cabin to rest. Norrington sat down in the big chair to sleep and keep an eye on Karin who was in the bed resting. He slept for two days unaware that he was doing so.

When he woke up he stood up fast and looked around. Karin was sitting up in bed. Norrington walked over to her and felt her forehead. She was perfectly fine now. "That's very good Karin. I'm glad that you are feeling better," Norrington said happily. She smiled back and tried to stand. He held her back and asked, "How long have you been feeling well?"

"When I woke up I was fine and that was about two hours ago," she replied to him weakly.

"You should stay in bed until Will comes to get you," Norrington said. She nodded and he stood up and walked out the door.

Just as Norrington reached the door he heard Jack yell, "Drop anchor! Mr. Gibbs, William, Norrington and I are to go ashore. You are to be left in charge and take care of you're daughter." Mr. Gibbs nodded and began running to the cabin.

Norrington caught him before he got to the cabin. "She's awake, Mr. Gibbs," he said. Gibbs smiled happily knowing that his daughter will be okay. "Her fever has broken. I suggest that she stay in bed until we return. Then William can help her around. She is still weak though." Gibbs nodded and ran to the cabin.

Jack walked to Norrington and said, "Commodore, let us be off to the island and save young Miss Elizabeth. Savvy?" Norrington nodded and they went to the boat where Will was patiently waiting for them.

end chapter 3

That is the end of chapter 3. I will try to update by Saturday. After that I will have to wait a week before I can update again. Until next time.


	4. Isla de Muerta and the Chase

finally, the chapter you have been waiting for. the entrance of Elizabeth and the beginning of JackLiz. this is where the true modification begins. the true JackLiz begins in chapter 5 but 4 will have some. now let the journey into the Isla de Muerta begin.

disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters

4: Isla de Muerta and the chase

Jack and Norrington were rowing the boat while Will was holding the lantern to guide them. When they stopped they pulled the boat to the shore. They snuck to an area that they could look at where the pirates were gathered. Jack turned around in thought. "Norrington, Will, you must listen carefully," he said. "I will sneak to the island and knock Barbossa to the ground. However, this plan requires you both to trust me completely. Savvy?"

Will and Norrington both nodded to him and Jack started sneaking to the back of the cave. He walked into the water and swam to the island. He motioned for Will and Norrington to swim to the area behind the pirates. They swam behind the pirates and hid so as not to be seen. They looked at the chest and waited for Jack.

When they finally saw Jack he was hiding behind a mound of gold and treasure. They waited for a few more minutes not listening to Barbossa go on about the ritual. They did, however, turn to look at him when he said, "Begun by blood, by blood undone!"

He removed his hand from the back of her head and motioned to take her hand. As he did so he suddenly fell from his spot on the mound of treasure. When he landed he was at the bottom of the mound. He turned around and saw, to his surprise, Captain Jack Sparrow. "How did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate," Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a smirk. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Elizabeth's throat. "Now, you must surrender the _Pearl_ to me or I will kill the girl." Barbossa and the crew panicked and pulled out their swords. Jack got behind her and held the blade of his sword to her neck.

Will saw what Jack was doing and began standing to his feet. Norrington grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down. Will looked at him angrily. "James, he's threatening Elizabeth," Will whispered.

"Will, do you remember what he said?" Norrington asked. Will shook his head. "He said that for this plan to work we need to trust him completely." Norrington explained. "I trust him and you should too. He did save you and Karin after all." Will nodded and turned back to Jack and Elizabeth to see that he was whispering in her ear.

Jack was leaning in to talk with Elizabeth as Barbossa and his crew talked over Jack's request. "Elizabeth," he said.

"Miss Swann," Elizabeth replied.

"Now is not the time for that."

"Why are you threatening me for a ship?"

"I just wanted them to turn away so that you and I could talk."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to save you from Barbossa."

"Did Norrington send you?"

"No, but he is hiding over there." he said pointing to the rock they were hiding behind. Elizabeth looked at where he was pointing and didn't notice his right hand move with the left still holding his sword.

"He came here for me?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Aye. As did young William."

"Will is here?" she asked. Jack nodded to her sadly. "He has to get out of here. They're after him not me."

"I know," Jack said. He sheathed his sword and turned her around. "I need you to listen to me. Give me the medallion and I will have Will take care of it and we will get out of here." Elizabeth took the medallion and gave it to Jack. He accepted it and whispered to her, "There is one more thing. I have slept with hundreds of … well, for lack of a better term, whores. However, not a single one has made me feel the way I do right now. I may not make it out of here so I have to say this now. I think that I am in love with you, Elizabeth. I know that I barely know you but it's how I feel." She stared at him shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but he said, "They're almost done talking so you should run to the boat that is waiting for us."

She turned to run to the boat when she saw Barbossa with his pistol pointed at Jack. She looked at Jack to see that he looked more determined than scared. Barbossa pulled the trigger and his bullet soared at Jack hitting him in the stomach. He fell over holding his stomach where he was shot. "JACK!" Elizabeth, Will, and Norrington all yelled running to him.

"Will," Jack said weakly. "Take this and put your blood on it. They'll stop chasing you. Norrington, distract the pirates." they nodded and did what Jack suggested. Norrington ran over to the pirates and did his best to keep them focused on him. He succeeded in his mission by unsheathing his sword and entering battle with them.

Will ran to the chest and grabbed the knife. He cut his hand and coated the medallion in his blood. When he was done he dropped the medallion into the chest and dropped the knife into the chest. He turned back toward Elizabeth but stayed away when he saw her.

Elizabeth was kneeling next to Jack looking at his face and holding the hand on his stomach. "Jack," she said, "I need you to know that I love you too. I just met you but I do love you."

Jack smiled at her and said in a slightly stronger voice than before, "I will be alright, Lizzie." He smiled at her and began standing up. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and began to walk to the boat that was waiting for them. Norrington looked at Jack surprised and Jack smiled nodding and pointing to the chest. Norrington looked at it and ran to it. He looked back to see that Will was now playing distraction. Norrington reached into the chest and pulled out a medallion.

Jack looked at Norrington who was looking at him and nodded. Norrington took this to mean that he did what Jack wanted and ran from the chest. "Let's go Mr. Turner!" Norrington yelled to him. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Will looked around and began to run to the boat.

When he got to the boat it was loaded with oars. Elizabeth was helping Jack to sit down in the boat before sitting herself. Norrington was behind Will when they reached the boat. Will jumped into the boat and Norrington gripped the edge of the boat and pushed it off. He got into the boat and they began rowing away from the island and the pirates.

As they rowed to the interceptor they began throwing the oars into the water just out of the cave. "Sadly, they don't need oars but they won't think of that immediately," Jack said. They rowed faster not knowing if the pirates were waiting for them under the water.

They got to the interceptor and got on the ship as fast as they could. When they reached the deck Jack was leaning on Norrington while Elizabeth was going to the cabin to get the bed ready for him. Will ran to the cabin as fast as he could to get Karin out so that Jack could go in. "Gibbs!" Jack yelled to the older man. "Get us out of here." He nodded and went to the helm to give the orders.

Will entered into the cabin to see Karin sitting in the bed. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Elizabeth stood in the doorway looking at them smiling. She was happy that he had found someone to make him happy. Will looked back at her and smiled at her. He began standing up with Karin standing as well. "Karin," Will said, "I want you to meet my childhood best friend, Elizabeth Swann. She saved my life from these very pirates we are running from. Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend, Karin Gibbs."

Elizabeth held out her hand and shook Karin's. Elizabeth smiled at the woman standing before her who had caused her friend to become so happy. It was obvious that he loved her and it made her happy. They began walking to the door as Norrington was walking to the cabin with Jack leaning on his shoulder. Elizabeth ran over to help and they got Jack into bed. Norrington smiled at the people in the room and said, "I must admit that I have taken a liking to the lot of you."

"The Pearl is gaining on us!" Gibbs yelled from the helm. Norrington ran out of the cabin with Will close behind. The pearl caught up to them as soon as they tried to get the cannons loaded. The gangplank lowered and Barbossa boarded the Interceptor. "Mr. Turner are ye?" he asked Will.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Will responded. "If this is about the curse, you already have my blood."

"I believe that you are looking for this," Norrington said pulling the coin from his pocket.

Barbossa looked at it as if ready to eat his hand to get it. "What are your orders for it?" Barbossa asked.

"You release Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Karin, and myself, the crews are not to be harmed, and you are to sink neither of the ships," Norrington said listing off his requests.

"Agreed, Mr. Norrington," Barbossa said reaching for the coin. Norrington handed it to him and he turned his back to them. "Tie up the crew and ready the plank," he told the Bo 'sun of his ship. He smiled and did as he was ordered.

Jack had finally awoken after a few hours of sleep and found his wound fully healed. He tried to stand but was stopped when he found that Elizabeth was hugging him in the bed. He smiled and took her arms from around him and stood. He walked over to the door and looked out the window to see that it was getting near dusk. He was taking in what he saw through the clear window. The setting sun. The calm ocean. His crew tied to the mast. The orange sky. He then realized that his crew was tied to the mast and the plank ws ready for walking.

He could only think of one thing to say. "Bugger!"

Sorry that it took so long but I couldn't remember what I was going to write. It will probably be a while considering that I want at least seven reviews before my next update of this story. Read and review.


	5. please read

I have come to the solemn conclusion that I have lost the urge to write for this story. I am sorry to those who have truly enjoyed what I wrote, however I am putting this story up for adoption so whoever wants to take up the torch, jut let me know and it shall be yours. Once again I apologize for this statement.

-Avarant Kuntar


End file.
